Date Us!
by Yukichaa
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai, mereka mengajakmu berkencan! Di akhir, kamu harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Siapa yang kamu pilih? Ayo kencan dengan mereka! Warning: GOMxReaders! Typo(s), ABAL, DLL. Don't like don't read. No Flame. Kuroko no basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
1. Prolog

Kamu menghembuskan nafas. Berdiri di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah.

_'(Name)_

_Datanglah ke atap sekolah saat istirahat siang._

_Kalau kau tak mau hal aneh terjadi di sekitarmu,datanglah._

_Ini tidak akan berbahaya,kok.'_

Secarik kertas origami yang telah dilipat jadi burung bangau kertas itulah yang membawamu kesini.

Siapa yang menulisnya?

Terbawa rasa penasaran dan malas akan hal hal aneh yang akan terjadi di sekitarmu, kamu menurutinya. Lagipula, kamu lupa membawa bento dan terlalu malas berdesakan di kantin. Daripada ga ada kerjaan.

Kamu membuka pintu hijau menuju atap sekolah itu, dan merasakan angin yang meniup tubuh dan rambutmu yang diurai.

Dan kamu mendapati segerombolan anak di situ.

"Yo." Sapa pemuda berkulit tan yang duduk di lantai atap sekolah padamu. Aomine daiki, Ace SMA Teiko. Dengan rambut navy-blue dan badannya yang tinggi tegap dan diselimuti daki (/author dicincang fans aomine/). Preman sekolah, kamu tau dia dengan kenakalannya.

Diiringi dengan tatapan kelima orang lain yang ada disitu.

Semuanya—mereka, generasi keajaiban. Orang-orang berambut warna pelangi itu memandangimu.

Apa maksudnya ini?

"Selamat datang di atap sekolah,(name)." Ujar pemuda yang kamu ketahui sebagai Akashi Seijuuro. Ketua osis. Kapten tim basket. Anak tunggal dari Akashi Corporation. Peringkat 1 seangkatan. Multitalent dan terkenal dengan keabsolutannya. 'Mr. Perfect.'

"Tentu aku tau ini ada di atap sekolah." Jawabmu acuh. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Ara ara, (name)cchi! Jangan ketus begitu,dong!" Kata pemuda berambut pirang, Si model, Kise Ryota. Fans nya yang segunung, gunung niagara aja kalah (ITU AIR TERJUN) dan wajahnya yang ada di sana-sini majalah dan iklan tentu membuatmu familiar.

"Aku tidak ketus. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa maksud kertas aneh—hey!" Tiba tiba kau merasakan seseorang mengendusmu dari belakang.

Astaga.

Badannya gede banget.

Kayak kolosal titan dari anime sebelah. (Gagitu juga kali)

Memang kamu udah dengar rumor bahwa si manusia kloning titan ini—Murasakibara Atsushi, tingginya 2 meter dan membuatnya susah melewati pintu.

Tapi kamu gak pernah benar benar menghitung, atau bahkan memperkirakan, 2 meter itu setinggi apa.

Astaga sekali lagi.

"Murasakibara-kun jangan membuat (name)-san ketakutan seperti itu. Dia bukan makanan." Kata pemuda bersurai biru langit. Wajahnya expresionless banget.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya ada disitu?

"Hng? Habis (name)-chin baunya coklat. Aku ingin memakannya~ dia manis sekali~" kata Murasakibara sambil memakan maiubo-nya.

Lalu kamu ingat bahwa semalam kamu memakai lulur dari Okaa-san yang beraroma coklat.

Tapi kamu gak pernah menyangka kalau lulur coklat akan mengubahmu jadi makanan.

Makanan untuk titan ungu hasil kloning ini.

Kami-sama, memangnya ini Attack on Titan?! Ada raksasa pemakan manusia! (Oke ini OOT,abaikan.)

"Hentikan, Murasakibara." Kata seorang megane berambut hijau yang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Sekarang ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya yang diberi balutan. Bukan,bukan pembalut ditaro tangan. (/author ditabok/).

"Jadi kau tadi mau bilang kertas itu aneh? Aku memilih kertas origami yang dibentuk menjadi burung bangau,karena itu adalah lucky item-mu hari ini,nanodayo." Dia berjalan dari posisinya yang tadi dan mendekat ke arahmu. "Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu,nanodayo." Lanjutnya.

'Benar benar megane aneh dan tsundere. Seperti yang dibicarakan.' Batinmu.

"Terserah kau saja." Kamu masih cuek.

"Hoi,(name)." Panggil Aomine. "Apa kau penasaran kenapa kau dipanggil kemari?"

"Bukan penasaran. Aku memang harus tau apa keperluanku dipanggil kesini." Kamu menjawab, masih acuh. 

"Jadi kau memang seperti yang diberitakan ya, (name)cchi!" Kise bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampirimu. 

"(Full name). Cewek paling aneh di seantero sekolah. Tidak punya teman, penyendiri, pas-pasan dalam pelajaran dan olahraga, tubuh kurang ideal, dan otaku super dengan segunung komik, action figure,nendoroid, dan anime yang telah kau baca,kau kumpulkan,dan kau tonton." Kali ini kuroko yang berbicara.

"Dan dadamu tidak bagus. Tidak besar dan terlihat turun." Sambung Aomine.

.

.

.

Oh mai gat.

Ya ampun.

Sakit.

Jleb banget itu mah.

'Dada gue ngapain dibawa bawa!' Ucapmu dalam hati dengan wajah memerah. Campuran malu...dan marah.

"Tapi kau yang paling beda di sekolah ini." Kata Akashi. 

"Dan satu satunya siswi yang menarik perhatianku, ah, perhatian kami." Lanjutnya. 

Kamu sudah tidak sabar. Dengan segala perkataan mereka—kecuali murasakibara yang tetap asyik makan maiubo—yang membolak balikkan hatimu. 

"Sebutkan saja apa yang kalian butuhkan dariku. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk kalian."

"Oh ya?" Akashi menyeringai. Entah bagaimana itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan sampai kamu mundur selangkah. "Tapi kau akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kami semua setelah ini, (name)." Akashi mendekatimu. 

Kamu mundur untuk memperlebar jarakmu dengan Akashi yang sudah berkurang saat dia mendekatimu. Kamu tidak mengerti perkataannya.

"M-maksudmu apa?" Katamu dengan gagap saat kamu merasa celah untuk mundur sudah habis karena kamu sudah mencapai besi pembatas atap sekolah. Dan jarakmu dengan akashi hanya tinggal beberapa meter. 

"Karena kau akan berkencan dengan kami semua." Akashi menyeringai lagi, diikuti dengan senyuman semua orang yang ada disitu. Err—senyuman yang menakutkan. Bahkan midorima melihatmu dengan tatapan tajam sambil tersenyum. Murasakibara pun menghentikan makannya dan melihat kearahmu.

'Aku salah dengar atau sudah tuli?' Pikirmu.

Kayanya sih, nggak dua duanya.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kalian bercanda..kalian cuma bercanda kan? Okaa-saaann...kumohon pulang dan bangunkan aku...ini mimpi buruk...mimpi kan..." Katamu dengan roh keluar dari mulut. (/apaini)

"Nee (name)cchi! Yume janai!" Kata kise sambil mencubit pipimu. Kamu memegangi pipi yang telah dicubit oleh kise sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Ittai...berarti bukan mimpi..." Katamu,masih lemes.

"Jaa,(name)-san." Kuroko berhenti meminum vanilla milkshakenya.(gatau deh sejak kapan dia minum milkshake. Ah sudahlah ini kegilaan Author. /Author di ignite pass/)

"Siapa yang akan kau kencani pertama?" Tanyanya dengan senyum di wajah yang biasanya—seharusnya datar.

JLEGAAR.

Ada petir.

Ada naga indosiar.

Ada kesatria naik di atasnya. (HEH AUTHOR)

"A-aku...ng.." Jawabmu patah patah.

'_Lho ini lantainya kok muter muter ya..._' Pikirmu.

Lalu semuanya jadi gelap.

* * *

"...chi?"

"...-cchi?"

"(Name)-cchi?"

Kamu terbangun dan mendapati si pirang duduk disebelah kasur yang kamu tiduri. (Jauhkan pikiran mesum dari kata 'tiduri'.) Dia tampak lega setelah kamu bangun.

"Haa! Yokatta-ssu! Akhirnya (Name)cchi bangun!" Kata kise sembil memegang tanganmu.

"Ki..se...kun? Aku dimana..?" Katamu dengan gaya sinetron yang udah koma berbulan bulan.

"Ah, (name)cchi tadi pingsan-ssu. Aku—mm yah,kami semua panik. Jadi kami membawamu kesini-ssu."

Oh ya...kamu ingat. Kencan dengan mereka. Kencan yang kamu sama sekali tidak mengerti artinya apa. Rasanya kamu pengen pingsan lagi aja.

"Ano...lalu bagaimana?" Tanyamu pada kise. "Dan kise-kun, sampai kapan kau mau memegang tanganku?"

"Eh! Gomen-ssu! Aku tidak menyadari kalau memegang tangan (name)-cchi ssu!" Kise langsung melepas genggaman tangannya. "Apanya yang bagaimana-ssu?"

"Etto..kencan...atau apalah itu" wajahmu panas. Kepalamu pusing. Kamu muntah muntah. Lalu minum proma*ag. (*author digebukin readers*)

"Oh itu-ssu..." Kise menghela nafas. "Jadi tadi..."

**-FELESBEK (baca: flashback)-**

* * *

"Merepotkan saja." Ucap aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bisa bisanya si bodoh itu pingsan padahal baru dibilang begitu. Mana aku harus membawanya ke uks!" Gerutunya.

"Daiki, diamlah." Akashi mengambil langkah menuju pemuda tan itu. (sebenernya author curiga itu daki yang mengeras lalu berubah jadi kulit permanen. /author dilindes fans aomine/)

"Dia belum sadar kan?" Tanya akashi lagi. Aomine hanya menggeleng.

"Nah,sekarang bagaimana, Akashi?" Megane hijau pun bertanya.

"Kita akan menentukan siapa yang akan berkencan duluan dengannya." Kata akashi. Mata heterokromnya memandang teman-teman (baca: budak budak) pelanginya.

"Kita semua akan janken. Yang menang akan membuat peraturan dan urutan orang yang akan berkencan dengan (name)." Kata akashi lagi.

"Yossha! Ayo kita janken-ssu! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Kata kise diikuti semua generasi keajaiban yang mendekat dan membentuk lingkaran. Bukan buat ritual satanis. Buat janken.

Semuanya sudah siap dan mengambil kuda kuda untuk janken. (Yang gatau janken: jankenpon itu suit gunting batu kertas gitu, tapi digabung jadi kayak hompimpah.)

"JAN KEN PON!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja Akashi yang menang.

Sebenarnya janken ini mungkin gak berguna.

Toh pada akhirnya mereka semua dijadiin budak.

"Oke. Aku yang menang." Ucap akashi kalem.

Glek. Semuanya menelan ludah. Kecuali kuroko dan Murasakibara tentunya.

"Jadi peraturannya simpel. Kalian harus berkencan dengan (name) dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Kita bersaing secara sehat seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin. Tenggat waktunya sampai liburan musim panas selesai." Akashi berdeham. "Dan yang terpenting,tidak ada yang boleh 'menembak'nya. Biarkan di akhir, (name) yang memilih salah satu dari kita. Barulah kita 'menembak'nya. Yang dipilih tidak boleh sombong (kecuali aku). Dan yang tidak terpilih harus lapang dada." (Wait bukannya mereka dadanya udah bidang,lebar kaya lapangan gitu yah? Ehm abaikan /slap)

"Che– aku tak menyangka berkencan dengan cewek yang kusukai akan butuh peraturan." Kata Aomine.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Aomine-kun. Kita semua menyukai cewek yang sama." Kata kuroko. Masih muka datar sambil minum milkshake. (Astaga itu milkshake darimana lagi)

"Bu-bukan berarti aku menyukainya,nanodayo!" Midorima cepat cepat menyangkal. Mukanya merah kayak timun. (ITU IJO THOR)

"Tsundere." Mereka berlima kompak berkata kepada midorima. Eh, berempat. Soalnya Murasakibara masih makan.

Sebenernya midorima mau menyangkal lagi kalau dia bukan Tsundere. Tapi daripada diserbu begitu. Lebih baik dia ganti topik.

"Jadi bagaimana, akashi? Bagaimana urutan orang yang akan me–emm...jalan dengannya?" Midorima mulai mengganti topik.

"Urutannya?" Akashi menyeringai. Dia memandang kise yang lagi duduk santai santai.

"Ryota." Panggilnya.

"Hai', akashicchi?" Jawab kise.

"Kau yang pertama."

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Krik.

.

Krik.

.

Miaw. (/author dicakar kucing/)

"EEEEHHHH?!"

**-END OF FLASHBACK**

"Be-begitulah-ssu.." Kise menghela nafas setelah berkata panjang lebar.

Kamu masih cengo.

_'Seorang gue kencan sama kise ryota?'_

"Ano... (Name)cchi...?" Panggil kise.

"Y-ya?" Jawabmu agak gugup.

"Jadi maukah kau berkencan denganku?" Tanyanya

Memangnya kamu punya alasan untuk menolak?


	3. Chapter 2: A day with Kise Ryouta

Hari pertama libur musim panas.

"Astagaa ini jepang emang panas apa nerakanya bocor siiih!" Keluhmu sambil tiduran di kasur didalam kamarmu. Ada AC sih,tapi ini baru hari pertama liburan. Kan ga lucu kalo di akhir liburan tagihan listrikmu nunggak.

Sesekali kamu melihat jam,takut ada yang terlupa.

9.30. Satu jam lagi.

Apalagi kalo bukan kencan sama kise ryouta.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi. Lagian panas banget." Kamu berkata pada dirimu sendiri.

Lalu kamu mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, kamu membuka lemari bajumu. Kamu mengambil satu celana jeans dan kaos lengan pendek, dan memakainya.

Celana jeans selutut dengan kaos Attack on Titan yang kamu sukai. (Astaga otaku banget ya.)

Sekarang,kamu menguncir rambutmu menjadi ponytail. Lalu memakai parfum dan sebagainya. (Author gapernah,atau jarang pake barang barang begitu jadi gatau,gomen TwT)/)

Nah sudah siap!

Kamu berlari ke ruang tamu depan. Lalu memakai sneakers-mu, dan berjalan keluar apartemenmu. Kamu menutup pintu apartemenmu dan menguncinya.

"Ittekimasu." Katamu.

* * *

berjalan selama 5 menit menuju stasiun. Setelah sampai disana, kamu celingukan mencari seseorang,yang ternyata belum sampai. kamu menunggu di pintu masuk stasiun tempatmu janjian dengannya.

Kamu melirik jam, 10.20. Masih sepuluh menit lagi sebelum waktu janjian.

Tepat saat itu pula kamu melihat cowok berambut pirang yang berlari ke arahmu.

"Hosh hosh. Akhirnya sampai..untung aku tidak telat-ssu." Kata Kise sambil ngos ngosan.

"Kise-kun seharusnya tidak perlu berlari. Sampai ngos-ngosan begitu..Pasti capek ya?" Tanyamu penuh perhatian,tanpa kamu sadari. Kise hanya melihatmu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"(Name)cchi perhatian sekali ya!"

Blush. Pipimu memanas. "Tidak begitu..." Katamu pelan. "Sudahlah Kise-kun ayo berangkat!"

"Oke-ssu!" Lalu kalian berdua memasuki stasiun dan menaiki kereta untuk sampai ke tujuan.

* * *

Kalian sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mall Nobuzuki.

Sampai kamu merasa ada tangan yang menggandeng tanganmu. Jantungmu berdetak sedikit lebih kencang, mengetahui itu adalah tangan Kise.

"Ayo (Name)cchi! (Name)cchi mau kemana dulu?" Kise menarik tanganmu. "Ah aku tau! Aku akan mengajak (Name)cchi ke suatu tempat!" Kise tersenyum lebar. Kamu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Lalu sampailah kalian ke 'suatu tempat' yang kise maksud tadi. Itu adalah butik yang berisi baju baju manis untuk remaja putri dan baju baju keren untuk remaja cowok.

"Ini..." Katamu sambil terbingung. Ini kan butik yang di sponsor itu..yang sering di majalah. Harganya pasti selangit.

"Nah aku ingin membuat (name)cchi memakai baju yang manis! Habis (name)cchi selalu memakai baju yang seperti itu, baju tentang anime atau game terus-ssu!" Jelas kise. Glek. Kok dia tahu ya?

Lagi lagi kamu hanya mengangguk. Kise menyuruhmu memilih baju yang kamu sukai. Dan entah kenapa kamu malah tertarik ke bagian kemeja dan kaos untuk cowok. Menurutmu itu keren.

"Ya ampun (name)cchi! Itu untuk cowok-ssu! Sini!" Kise menarik tanganmu (lagi) dan membawamu ke tempat baju untuk cewek. Ya ampun itu isinya baju baju manis. 'Nggak aku banget' pikirmu.

Lalu kise memilihkan satu baju berwarna peach dengan gaya musim panas. Lengannya pendek,hampir singlet. Potongannya mengikuti bentuk tubuh dan ada pita di bagian tengah. Kise juga memilihkan satu celana dan sepasang sepatu untukmu.

"(Name)cchi cobain ya! Aku akan menunggu disini!" Kata Kise mengantarmu ke depan ruang ganti. Kamu hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Lalu masuk ke ruang ganti dan memakainya. Setelah selesai,kamu membuka tirai ruang ganti dan menunjukannya ke kise.

"Kise-kun?" Panggilmu. Kise menoleh dan mendapatimu memakai baju yang tadi dipilihkannya. Dengan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut dan sepatu wedges berwarna peach yang senada dengan bajumu.

Glek.

.

Kise menelan ludah.

.

'Manis sekali...astaga aku benar benar menyukainya sekarang. haruskah aku menciumnya sekarang juga? Tidak kise, ini ditempat umum. Lagipula kau harus bersaing secara sehat dengan yang lain. Kau harus fokus kise...fokus...' Kise berkata dalam hati.

"Kise-kun!" Panggilmu lagi

"Ah-ah iya! Bagus sekali-ssu! Cocok untuk (name)cchi! Biarkan aku membelikannya untukmu ya!" Kata kise sambil memegang kedua tanganmu.

"Eh tidak per–" kata katamu terpotong oleh ucapan kise. "Mana bajumu yang tadi? Dibungkus saja ya! (Name)cchi pakai baju ini saja. Aku bayar dulu!" Kata kise langsung ngibrit ke kasir tanpa sempat membuatmu menolak.

Maka jadilah kamu memakai baju yang moe-moe pyon ini,berkeliling mall dengan Kise seharian.

Entah perasaanmu saja atau memang kalian diperhatikan oleh orang-orang.

"Ah (name)cchi." Kise melepas ikatan rambutmu yang kebetulan warna pink peach itu. Lalu kise menyisir rambutmu dengan tangannya yang besar, membuatmu berdebar.

"Aku lebih suka melihat rambut (name)cchi yang terurai." Kata Kise, lalu dia memakaikan ikat rambutmu ke tangan kananmu sebagai gelang.

"Ano..kise-kun.." Katamu.

"Hm?" Kise menjawab.

"Arigatou..." Katamu dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

Deg.

.

Jantung Kise rasanya mau berhenti. Astaga. Tahan kise, tahan.

Untuk meluapkan perasaannya,kise hanya bisa menggandeng tanganmu lagi. Wajah kise nge-blush sedikit.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita makan saja-ssu? (Name)cchi pasti lapar kan?" Tanya Kise canggung.

"Boleh!" Kamu menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

Jadilah kalian berdua disini. Restoran okonomiyaki. Karena kalian berdua sudah bosan dengan fast-food dan ingin makan makanan yang agak pedas.

Setelah selesai menentukan pilihan menu, kamu membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kise-kun. Bolehkah aku bertanya pada kise-kun?" Tanyamu.

"Boleh saja-ssu. Silahkan."

.

.

"Kenapa Kise-kun mau berkencan denganku?" Kamu langsung to the point. Membuat kise tersedak dengan minumannya. (Loh itu minuman darimana? Sudahlah abaikan /slap)

"Itu...aku juga tidak tahu-ssu." Kise berusaha tetap stay cool, padahal jantungnya udah maraton keliling jepang.

"Tapi ketika aku tahu teman-teman juga menyukai (name)cchi, rasanya sesak sekali. Aku ingin marah marah pada mereka-ssu. Demo, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Jelasnya.

Pipimu sedikit merah,yang membuatnya berkesan warna pink. Jantungmu mulai berdebar lebih kencang lagi.

"Un.." Jawabmu singkat. "Apa kau punya tipe cewek, Kise-kun?"

"Etto...sebenarnya sebelum bertemu (name)cchi aku punya tipe sendiri-ssu. Yah, aku suka cewek berambut panjang dan halus yang kalau tersenyum manis, dan bisa menerima keadaan sekitar, dengan kata lain, sabar dalam cobaan begitu-ssu." Kise meminum Orange Juice-nya lagi. "Tapi saat aku bertemu (Name)cchi, tipeku langsung berubah menjadi (Name)cchi. Saat aku melihat (name)cchi yang melewatiku begitu saja sambil membaca komik, padahal cewek lain berebut menarik perhatianku-ssu. (Name)cchi berbeda dan membuatku penasaran. Sejak itulah aku menyukai (name)cchi-ssu." Jelasnya lagi,kali ini lebih panjang.

"S-souka..." Wajahmu memerah lagi mendengar penjelasan kise. Memang kamu tak begitu peduli pada apapun di sekolah. Tapi kamu tidak menyangka hal itu bisa membuat orang lain menyukaimu.

"Ayo kita makan dulu (name)cchi! Okonomiyakinya sudah matang-ssu!" Kata kise. Memang harum okonomiyaki sudah menjalar ke hidungmu.

"Ayo! Itadakimasu!" Katamu tersenyum dan siap untuk makan.

"Itadakimasu!" Kise memulai makannya.

* * *

Setelah selesai 'kencan' seharian, kalian berdua memutuskan pulang. Karena sudah jam 7 malam, tentu Kise mengantarmu sampai ke rumah–em,apartemen.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Kise-kun." Katamu pada kise, sesampainya didepan gedung apartemenmu. "Hari ini menyenangkan sekali."

Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf aku hanya bisa memberimu hari seperti ini, (name)cchi.."

Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu, menggenggam kedua tangan kise dan menatap matanya. "Mou Kise-kun! Aku bilang hari ini menyenangkan! Aku benar benar menikmatinya!" Kamu meyakinkan kise, sementara kise hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihatmu dan bersemu merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, (Name)cchi." Kise tersenyum. "Aku akan pulang sekarang...tapi..." Kise melihat ke arah tanganmu yang menggenggam kedua tangannya. Kamu cepat cepat melepaskan kedua tangannya.

"Gomen kise-kun!" Kamu malu sekali. Kise hanya tertawa,lalu menepuk nepuk kepalamu.

"Jaa, ashita na. (Name)cchi." Kise lalu berjalan menjauhimu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa, kise-kun. Kiotsukete kudasai!" Kamu membalas lambaian tangannya. Lalu berlari ke gedung apartemenmu dan menaiki lift menuju kamarmu.

Jadi gini ya, rasanya kencan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A.N) : Aku update chapter emang sekaligus ya~ :3 gomen ini masih abaaaal banget~ ini karya debut dan emang author baru~ jadi ya gmn lah tau sendiri. Ada cobaan(?) yang membingungkan deh pokoknya:") sekali lagi maaf yaa kalo emang aku salah nulis fanfict ini..don't like don't read kan ya:") ya gitu deh~ tapi tetep makasih udah baca, minna daisuki~**


	4. Chapter 3: Bookstore and Kuroko Tetsuya

Setelah tempo hari berkencan dengan Kise, beberapa hari berikutnya kamu habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan didalam kamar.

.

.

Ponselmu berbunyi. Email.

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Oh begitu. (Name)-san sedang apa sekarang?**

Ya, akhir-akhir ini Kuroko sedang mencoba PDKT sama kamu. Walaupun cuma balas-balasan e-mail. Kamu dan dia memiliki beberapa kesamaan hobi. Sama sama suka baca buku seperti Light Novel, sama sama suka perpustakaan, dan lain lain.

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Aku sedang malas malasan di kamar. Tapi sepertinya aku akan ke toko buku siang ini,ada terbitan baru yang harus kubeli. Kuroko-kun sendiri?**

Send.

.

Ponselmu berbunyi lagi.

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Aku juga mau ke toko buku nanti. Mau pergi bersama?**

Deg. Ajakan kencan selanjutnya,kah? Apakah kali ini giliran Kuroko-kun?

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Boleh saja, Kuroko-kun. Jam berapa?**

Send.

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Baiklah, kutunggu di depan Toko Buku Nobuzuki jam 11 siang.**

Kamu melihat jam. Pukul 9.45. Bolehlah.

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Baiklah Kuroko-kun! Aku akan siap siap dari sekarang. Jaa mata nee~**

Send

.

.  
Lalu kamu langsung menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan ponselmu di kamar.

Sementara di seberang sana, Kuroko Tetsuya telah meng ignite-pass salah satu tembok kamarnya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah. Dia terlalu senang untuk pergi berkencan denganmu.

"Sebaiknya aku juga bersiap siap." Kata kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jam 10.20 kamu sudah sampai di stasiun dan bergegas masuk kereta jurusan Nobuzuki.

Hari ini kamu memakai terusan pendek bermotif bunga-bunga yang manis, dipadu dengan celana jins pendek diatas lutut dan sneaker berwarna senada. Terimakasih untuk Kise yang telah mengubah style berpakaianmu.

Kereta melaju. Hari ini lumayan sepi, mungkin orang orang sedang liburan musim panas keluar kota.

'Yah, mau apalagi. Okaa-san dan Otou-san sibuk.' Katamu dalam hati.

15 menit kemudian, Kereta sampai di stasiun Nobuzuki yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kamu berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Lalu melangkahkan kakimu ke Nobuzuki Book Store yang gedungnya sudah terlihat dari kejauhan.

Setelah sekitar 8 menit berjalan sambil menikmati keramaian yang tidak seramai biasanya ini,kamu mencapai Book Store itu.

Di depan pintu masuknya, sudah ada cowok berambut biru langit yang minum vanilla milkshake di tangannya.

Kamu tersenyum dan menghampirinya dengan berjalan lebih cepat. Tak disangka, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu tumben bisa kamu sadari.

"Kuroko-kun!" Sapamu padanya.

"Ah, (name)-san." Ucapnya kalem, dan membuang bungkus milkshake-nya yang sudah habis. "datang lebih awal, ya?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, maaf membuat kuroko-kun menunggu." Jawabmu. Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak juga. Aku juga baru sampai." Katanya.

.

.

Lalu kalian masuk ke toko buku bersama sama. Tapi di dalam, kalian memisah sebentar. Karena kuroko mencari buku yang diinginkannya, dan kamu pun mencari komik kesukaanmu yang baru terbit itu.

Setelah kamu berputar putar di toko buku itu, lalu mendapatkan komik kesukaanmu, dan membeli beberapa buku lain, kamu membayarnya di kasir. Lalu mencari kuroko.

Dan kamu menemukannya sedang dan bercakap-cakap dengan seorang anak kecil sambil jongkok untuk menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan si anak kecil.

.

"Kuroko-kun..." Panggilmu.

"Ah, (name)-san. Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

Kamu mengangguk.

"Aku juga sudah." Katanya.

"Anak ini kenapa, kuroko-kun?" Kamu bertanya dan ikut jongkok di sebelah kuroko. Kamu melihat ada bekas air mata di wajah anak itu.

"Dia Risa-chan, dia tersesat dan ketakutan." Jelas kuroko padamu. Kemudian, ada seorang ibu-ibu muda berjalan kearah kalian.

"Maa, maa Risa-chan. Okaa-san sudah datang." Kuroko tersenyum dan mengusap usap kepala gadis kecil itu. "Risa chan jangan menangis lagi ya? Tentu saja Risa-chan manis saat menangis. Tapi akan jadi super manis jika Risa-chan tersenyum."

Lalu gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Kuroko mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji kan, Risa-chan akan tersenyum lalu jadi super manis?"

Risa mengangkat kelingkingnya untuk membalas kelingking kuroko, sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan memang manis sekali sih.

Lalu ibu-ibu itu datang dan langsung memeluk Risa. "Maafkan Kaa-san Risa sayang. Kau baik baik saja kan?" Tanyanya pada anaknya itu.

"Iya kaa-can! Nii-chan itu nolongin lisa!" Kata Risa sambil menunjuk Kuroko. Ibu ibu itu tersenyum pada kuroko. "Ayo Risa, bilang terimakasih pada nii-chan!" Kata ibu itu sambil menggendong Risa.

"Aligatou nii-chan.. Nee-chan juga.. Dadah.." Risa melambaikan tangannya, lalu ibu itu membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa terimakasih, lalu pergi. Kuroko membalas lambaian tangan risa, dan karena kamu dipanggil risa tadi, maka kamu juga melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi juga, (name)-san." Kata kuroko setelah risa sudah menjauh.

"Ah, iya." Kamu bergegas mengambil kantong belanjaanmu. "Kuroko-kun beli buku apa saja?"

"Aku hanya membeli buku ini." Kuroko menunjuk buku yang berada di tangannya. Lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"(Name)-san, sudah hampir jam satu siang. Apa (name)-san mau makan siang?" Tanya kuroko. Sebenarnya kamu lupa sarapan tadi. Jadi perutmu lapar banget. Ga mungkin banget sekarang kamu menolak ajakan kuroko itu.

"Tentu! Kuroko-kun mau makan apa?" Tanyamu semangat.

.

"Yang ada vanilla milkshakenya."

.

* * *

.

Yap, disinilah kalian berdua. Salah satu restoran fast-food. Setelah memesan dan sekaligus mengambil makanan di kasir, kalian memilih tempat duduk yang berada di samping dinding yang merangkap jadi jendela karena dibuat dari kaca bening.

Tentu saja Kuroko Tetsuya memesan Vanilla Milkshake.

"Jadi..kuroko-kun," kamu memulai pembicaraan. "Apakah kali ini giliran kuroko-kun berkencan denganku?"

Kuroko hampir tersedak minuman kesukaannya itu,tapi tentu saja tidak kelihatan karena mukanya yang expresionless itu.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat. "Tapi kencan kita kali ini bukan karena itu. Aku berkencan dengan (name)-san karena aku memang menginginkannya." Lanjutnya. Seiring ucapannya, jantungmu berdebar lebih keras.

.

Tapi tak cuma jantungmu, jantung kuroko tetsuya juga.

.

"Begitu. Tapi kenapa Kuroko-kun mau berkencan denganku?"

.

Kamu orangnya to the point banget ya.

"Itu..." Kuroko mengaduk aduk milkshake-nya dengan sedotannya. "Karena aku menyukai (name)-san. Dan aku tak rela menyerahkan (name)-san pada yang lain begitu saja. Mungkin." Sejenak obrolan kalian jadi tegang..tapi sekaligus manis.

.

"Lalu...kenapa kuroko-kun menyukaiku?"

.

.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk suka ke seseorang. Tadinya aku menaruh standar tinggi untuk tipe-ku sendiri. Supaya aku tidak gampang tertarik ke perempuan manapun. Yah, begitulah." Kuroko meminum lagi milkshake-nya. "Tapi saat di perpustakaan itu, (name)-san menanyaiku apakah boleh duduk disebelahku. Jujur aku kaget, karena ada yang menyadari keberadaanku yang tipis,walaupun hanya sedikit menyadari. Lalu (name)-san tidak cerewet dan heboh seperti cewek lain. (Name)-san benar benar berbeda. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa artinya berbeda ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Souka.." Kamu terus memakan burgermu untuk alibi, menutupi wajahmu yang merah.

.

.

Kalian berdua mulai melupakan topik yang tadi membuat pembicaraan menjadi kaku. Kalian membicarakan light novel kesukaan masing-masing. Kalian larut dalam pembicaraan sampai tidak menyadari kalau jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Kalian lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan restoran fast-food itu. Berjalan-jalan di setapak Nobuzuki sambil mengobrol dan menikmati suasana. Sederhana saja.

.

Lalu ada anjing kecil di pinggir jalan yang menarik perhatianmu. Kamu mendekati anjing itu dan mengusap usap kepalanya.

"Aku kangen nigou jadinya." Kuroko berkata sambil menyebelahimu dan ikut mengusap anjing itu.

.

"Kuroko-kun hebat ya.. Penyayang.." Katamu begitu saja.

.

Kuroko tetsuya hampir meng-ignite pass sebuah gedung jika akal sehatnya tidak berfungsi. Dadanya berdegup tidak karuan karena kata katamu. Tapi tentu saja semuanya dia sembunyikan. Satu satunya yang terlihat jelas hanya semburat merah di pipinya yang berkulit putih.

"Kuroko-kun suka anak kecil dan hewan. Aku hanya suka hewan. Aku tidak terlalu suka anak kecil." Kamu bercerita pada kuroko yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan deg-degannya itu.

.

"Anak kecil itu manis,kok. Seperti (Name)-san...manis" katanya.

.

Pssssh.  
Mukamu berubah jadi merah seketika.

.

.

"Kuroko-kun gombal..." Kamu menutupi wajahmu yang warnanya kayak kepiting rebus dengan kedua tanganmu.

.

Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap-usap rambutmu. "Sudah yuk? Jam setengah lima nih."

"Oke!" Kamu mengangguk. "Bye-bye anjing kecil~" kamu mengelus kepala anjing itu sebelum kamu pergi.

Kalian berdua melangkahkan kaki ke stasiun Nobuzuki.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah repot repot mengantarkanku pulang, kuroko-kun." Katamu pada Kuroko.

"Iie, tak apa apa kok (Name)-san. Lagipula ini sudah sore." Jawab kuroko kalem. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

"Iya, hati hati ya kuroko-kun." Kamu tersenyum. "Dan terimakasih untuk hari ini ya! Sampaikan salamku untuk nigou-chan."

"Ah iya... Jaa." Kuroko melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa!" Kamu membalas lambaian tangan kuroko. Lalu berlari kedalam gedung apartemenmu.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Kuroko menyandarkan badannya di dinding di tepi jalan. Mata birunya menatap langit yang mulai berwarna merah.

"Kalau aku benar benar menyukainya,bagaimana ya." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N): makasih yg udah baca,fav,review,follow,dll x3~ hontou ni arigatou~~ btw yg bingung kenapa updatenya cepet banget, itu karena fic ini udah lama dibuatnya, dan baru di upload sekarang,gitu._. Terus kalo ada yg punya wattpad gitu, jgn heran kalo nemu fict ini dengan judul yg sama, karena authornya jg sama xD iya, yuki emang upload fic ke wattpad juga~ unamenya sama kok, yukichaa:3 /promosi/ /plak. Yaudah sekian dulu~Gimana kencannya? Suka?:p selanjutnya siapaa yaaa~~penasaran looh~~ /slap. Ditunggu reviewnya ya:3


	5. Chapter 4: Midorima Shintarou's House

Sudah setengah liburan musim panas berlalu.

Dan sore ini kamu teringat akan PR-mu yang segunung.

Kemalasanmu mengalahkan segalanya. Kamu berbaring lagi di kasur.

Tapi kamu bangun lagi.

'_Kalau nggak sekarang dikerjakan, nggak akan selesai.'_ Pikirmu.

Lalu ponselmu berdering.

.  
'**Fly so high follow me, follow me, follow me, baby! Ryo-o-te-wo—'**

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi." Katamu sambil mengangkat telepon itu.

.

"(Name)." Ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Mi-midorima-kun?!" Kamu setengah berteriak karena tak menyangka si penelepon adalah megane hijau.

"Tak usah berteriak di telepon,nanodayo." Katanya kalem. Padahal sih doki doki abis.

"Ada apa, midorima-kun?" Tanyamu.

.

.

"Oha-asa hari ini bilang bahwa (zodiakmu) sedang ketiban sial berturut turut,nanodayo. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Bisakah kau kesini sekarang? Ke rumahku, nanodayo."

.

.

Ada hening diantara percakapan ini.

.

Midorima, alesanmu ngga banget deh.

.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, nanodayo!" Tsunderenya kumat lagi kan.

Kamu tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku tak tahu rumahmu, midorima-kun."

.

.

"...Kau mau kujemput?" Tawarnya.

.

"Tidak merepotkanmu kan?"

.

"Tidak. Tunggu dan bersiap siaplah. Aku akan disana dalam 20 menit, nanodayo."

'Klik'. Telepon terputus.

"Dasar tsundere. Badan gede gitu tsunderenya minta ampun." Gumammu sambil bersiap siap. Lalu kamu melihat tumpukan buku peer musim panas di mejamu.

.

.  
'Kenapa nggak ngerjain bareng midorima aja?

.

Kan dia pinter,hehehe.'

Kamu nyengar nyengir ga jelas banget.

'Ting tong'. Bunyi bel di apartemenmu. Midorima sudah datang. Kau membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

"Selamat datang midori—Astaga kau kenapa pucat begitu?!"  
Midorima wajahnya pucat dan ngos ngosan. Kamu berlari mengambil tisu di ruang tamu dan buru buru mengelap keringat dingin midorima.

.

Midorima nyengir dalem hati. Mukanya ngeblush sedikit akibat tingkahmu.

.

Duh, midorima.

"Ti-tidak apa apa nanodayo." Katanya. "Kau sudah selesai siap siap?"

"Sudah!" Kamu tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat bungkusan besar berisi peer.

"Apa itu nanodayo?!" Tanya midorima kaget.

"Ini peer musim panas, midorima-kun. Kuharap kau mau membantuku menyelesaikannya." Kamu nyengir ke midorima. Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan membuka bungkusan besar berisi peer-mu itu. Dia mulai mengecek bukumu satu persatu.

.

.

teteretetet /efek terompet/

.

Kosong melompong...

.

.

"Kau...ini tidak akan selesai bahkan dalam waktu sehari. Bodoh sekali,nanodayo." Midorima kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

.  
"Kalau begitu aku menginap di tempatmu ya, midorima-kun?"

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

Krik

.

Midorima udah mau pingsan, tapi dibangunin lagi sama harga dirinya.

"Terserah kau saja, nanodayo. Ehem." Midorima berdeham sedikit. "Cepat siap siap. Keburu malam." Perintahnya.

Kamu pun mengemasi barang barangmu seperlunya. Itupun udah keliatan kayak mau pindah rumah.

.  
Engga deng. Author bercanda. /slap.

.

"Ayo berangkat midorima-kun!" Katamu dengan semangat. Midorima cuma geleng geleng. "Semoga belum gelap, nanodayo."

.

.

Kalian berdua keluar dari gedung apartemen. Berjalan berdua menuju rumah Midorima.

Langit senja yang memerah itu menyelimuti langkah kalian. Belum gelap. Belum terlalu.

.  
"Hoi, lewat sini, nanodayo." Kata midorima menunjukkan jalannya kepadamu.

"Masih jauhkah, midorin?" Tanyamu. Udah 10 menit jalan kaki ga nyampe nyampe. Betismu udah menjerit jerit minta diistirahatin.

"A-apaan itu midorin nanodayo?!"

"Namamu terlalu panjang. Susah manggilnya. Masih jauh nggak?" Jelasmu singkat dan kembali ke topik.

Midorima tidak menjawab, dia berhenti di rumah berwarna putih yang besar.

"Sudah sampai,nanodayo." Kata midorima sambil membuka gerbangnya.

.

Dan..

Kamu masih cengo liat rumahnya.

.

.

Gede.

Banget.

.

"Kau sedang apa bodoh, cepat masuk nanodayo!" Perintah midorima.

Kamu tersadar dari ke cengo-anmu. Buru buru ngambil barang barangmu dan masuk ke rumah, sesuai perintah si master–eh tuan rumah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gak cuma luarnya. Dalemnya juga oke.

Bukan, kita ga lagi bicarain bentuk tubuhnya midorima. Dan 'dalem'nya. Tolong buang jauh jauh itu pikiran lemon lemonan kalian.

Ini rumahnya gede banget. Ga nyangka si megane ini anak orang kaya super. Tadinya kamu pikir dia cuma anak orang kaya titik, ternyata anak orang kaya super titik. Titiknya itu tanda baca,titik.

"Duduklah." Kata midorima padamu. "Tidak usah terlalu lama kagumnya. Rumahku ini tidak ada apa apanya dibanding rumah akashi." Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Eh, baiklah." Kamu pun duduk disebelahnya.

"(Name). Keluarkan alat tulis dan peermu itu. Aku tidak mau mengulur waktu hanya karena seorang gadis pemalas dengan peer segunung." Perintahnya.

Kamu hanya bisa manyun sedikit sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukumu. Oke, yang dia bilang emang ga salah. Tapi dia itu ngga bisa ya ngomong ngga nyakitin hati orang?

.

"Kita akan mulai mengerjakan apa, midorin?".

"Matematika. Mulai dengan matematika saja." Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Dan panggil aku dengan panggilan normal."

"Midorin ga asyik."

"Panggil aku dengan normal."

"Iyaa iyaaa Shooter-sama." Kamu menghela nafas. "Ayo kita mulai, sensei!"

* * *

.

.

30 menit kemudian..

.

"MASA BEGINI AJA GA BISA! KAU LULUS UN NGGAK SIH!" Midorima mencak mencak.

.

"YA EMANG NGGAK TAU, MAU GIMANA LAGI HAH." Kamu ikutan mencak mencak.

.

Haaah. Midorima menghela napas. Sabar bener bener deh ngajarin kamu. Baru diajarin, 3 menit kemudian lupa.

Sampai akhirnya ada cewek yang turun dari tangga, melihat ke arah kalian. Rambutnya ijo juga. Mukanya ga jauh beda sama midorima. Bulu matanya panjang. Tapi dia nggak pakai kacamata.

.

.

Ini midorima versi cewe?

.

.

"Onii-chan..." Panggilnya pada midorima.

Oh adeknya midorima toh.

.

Oh adeknya.

.

Wait.

.

.

Adeknya?

.

"Onii-chan kenapa ribut banget?" Tanyanya pada midorima sambil menuruni tangga.

"Nggak apa apa,nanodayo. Kamu mau kemana?" Midorima tanya balik.

"Ah, aku mau ke pesta ulang tahun temanku. Aku mau menginap disana. Boleh yaa onii-chan? Yaa?" Rengeknya pada midorima. Kamu yang melihat midorima ditarik tarik bajunya sambil direngeki begitu cuma bisa cengengesan.

"Astaga...berapa hari? Bawa pakaian yang cukup,nanodayo. Lalu jangan bermain sama cowok nggak jelas, nanodayo." Kata midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lagi.

Si adek memeluk midorima. "Makasih nii-chan! Tolong ikatkan rambutku dong, kepang satu yang susun itu ya, biar manis."

Midorima bisa ngepang rambut?

.

.  
Kamu cengo ditempat.  
Ini orang terlalu banyak surprisenya.

"Onii-chan dia siapa?" Tanya si adek sambil nunjuk nunjuk kamu.

"Di-dia..." Midorima tergagap.

"Katanya Onii-chan hanya suka padaku! Dia pasti pacarmu kan?!"

.

Astaga man, brother complex.

.

"Etto, aku hanya belajar bersama kok! Iya kan midorin?" Kamu mengedipkan matamu, 'kode' supaya si midorima ngomong iya.

"I-iya nanodayo. Kamu tak perlu khawatir. Nah ini kepangannya sudah jadi."

"Makasih onii-chan!" Si adek buru buru ngambil tasnya (yang ga tau sejak kapan ada di ruang tengah), lalu pergi keluar.

.

"Ittekimasu!" Teriaknya dari luar.

.

"Itterashai." Jawab midorima kalem.

.

.

.

Oke sekarang hening.

.

"Aku tidak pernah tau midorin punya adik yang manis." Katamu.

"Dan brother complex." Kamu tertawa kecil.

"Urusai nanodayo!" Pipi midorima memerah. Oh sekarang kamu tau cara jinakin tsunderenya. Ada pawangnya: Adeknya.

"Un...midoriiin aku capek sekali. Bolehkah aku nyontek peermu saja? Aku capek berpikir."

Midorima menghela napas. "Kapan pintarnya kalau kau begini terus,nanodayo." Dia menyerahkan buku prnya padamu. Kamu tersenyum lebar.

"Kyaaa makasih midorin!"

Dan dengan kamu tersenyum lebar, midorima jadi deg degan.

.

.

'Manis.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

"Ke-kerjakan saja nanodayo!" Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lagi untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah. Alibi.

* * *

3 jam kemudian.

"Yatta...! Tinggal satu peer lagi!" Kamu meregangkan badan yang sudah dipakai untuk menyalin peer berjam jam.

"Peer mengarang itu harus kau kerjakan sendiri,nanodayo." Kata midorima sambil membaca bukunya. Daritadi ia membaca buku untuk menemanimu ngerjain peer. Baik banget ya.

"Akan kukerjakan di rumah nanti." Katamu sambil berdiri. "Midorin, sudah jam 7.48. Ayo makan malam."

"Ah aku...aku tidak bisa masak,nanodayo."

"Hee? Benarkah? Jadi cowok seperti midorin pun punya kelemahan ya." Katamu tertawa, sambil melihat midorima yang pasang muka bete.

"Maa,maa. Aku akan memasak untukmu. Kau mandi saja,ya? Dan aku juga akan pinjam kamar mandimu nanti."

"Kau...bisa masak,nanodayo?" Tanyanya nggak yakin.

"Jangan remehkan aku,megane."

"Terserah kau saja." Katanya sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggu! Kau mau makan apa?" Cegatmu sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

"...kare."

.

Blam. Midorima menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Kamu diam sebentar.

.

"Kare ya..."

.

* * *

.

Midorima keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencium aroma kare yang harum, yang sudah tersaji di meja makan.

Dan mata midorima melihatmu yang sedang menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam berdua.

.

Seketika itu wajahnya memerah.

.

'Dia istri yang baik ya..' Pikirnya.

.

"Ah midorin!" Panggilmu. "Ayo makan!"

"Iya..." Midorima berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Kamu pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

.

"Itadakimasu!" Kalian berdua memulai makan malam.

.

.

"Hei midorin, bagaimana rasanya?" Katamu pada midorima yang baru saja memakan suapan pertama di nasinya.

"Pedas...tapi enak..." Katanya sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku suka,nanodayo."

.

Ah tsundere nya kumat.

.

"Nah midorin," kamu menghentikan makanmu sebentar.  
"Kapan giliranmu?"

.

"Giliran apa,nanodayo?"

.

.

.

"Berkencan."

.

.

Hening.

.

.  
Krik.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan itu, nanodayo?!" Mukanya memerah.

"Mou midorin. Kau tidak perlu tsundere begitu." Kamu berkata,kalem. Padahal mah degdegan.

Midorima (lagi-lagi) membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.  
"Apa kau sudah ber–apalah itu dengan Kuroko?" Tanyanya.

"Kalau sudah, berarti sehabis itulah giliranku,nanodayo."

"Sudah kemarin." Jawabmu,kalem. Midorima hampir tersedak waktu minum.

"A-aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti itu,nanodayo." Dia masih tsun.

"Anggaplah saja ini sebagai kencan, midorin." Kamu bilang padanya. Midorima hanya diam. Mukanya aja yang diem, hatinya doki doki suru.

.

.

"Lalu aku ingin tanya pada midorin." Katamu, mulai melanjutkan makan.

"Apa lagi, nanodayo?"

"Apa alasanmu ikut permainan–berkencan–denganku itu?" Kamu meminum air dari gelasmu (yaiyalah masa dari panci).

"Ak–"

"Tak mungkin kau mau ikut hanya karena diperintah Akashi." Potongmu.

.

Midorima diam. Ia berpikir. Mau gimana? Harga diri apa perasaan jujur?

.

.

Yaudah deh.

Jujur aja.

.

"Baiklah. Aku menyukaimu. Idiot." Mukanya merah semerah merahnya. Poor, tsundere. Dia pasti malu banget sekarang.

.  
Kamu tersenyum. "Jadi, kenapa kau menyukaiku midorin?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa lagi itu,nanodayo!" Mukanya masih merah.

"Mou midorin~ aku hanya ingin tahu."

Midorima telah menyelesaikan makannya. "Jangan berkata bodoh,nanodayo. Makanlah dan mandi. Kau bisa memakai kamar tamu di lantai 2. Aku akan pergi tidur duluan nanodayo." Dia beranjak dari meja makan menaiki tangga.

.

"Jaa, oyasuminasai midorin." Katamu.

.

Midorima hanya menoleh. Lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke kamarnya.

Kamu hanya menurutinya,mencuci piring, lalu mandi. Setelah itu kamu akan ke kamar tamu untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sementara itu,setelah midorima masuk kamarnya, dia memandangi langit langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

'Kenapa aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku secara terang terangan sih...' Pikirnya.

* * *

.

Paginya kamu bangun dan bersiap siap pulang. Tentu saja setelah membuat sarapan untukmu dan untuk midorima.

Setelah berpamitan pada si tuan rumah,kamu pun pulang dengan perasaan lega karena peermu sudah hampir selesai.

.

Sementara si megane, hanya diam di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan Oha-Asa di TV.

Dengan perasaan mengganjal karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu.

.

.

.

"—Nah untuk Cancer. Peruntunganmu sedang baik hari ini! Tapi tidak dengan cintamu, seharusnya kau lebih berani supaya cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan! Jangan lupakan lucky item-mu hari ini, sebuah buku catatan berwarna merah!"

.

.

Buku...catatan...warna merah?

.

.

Midorima beranjak mengambil sebuah buku merah di pojok meja yang kalian gunakan untuk mengerjakan peer semalam.

.

punyamu tuh. Ketinggalan?

.

Karena penasaran, Midorima mulai membuka buku itu dan membolak-balik halamannya.

Hanya catatan biasa, sampai akhir.

Tapi di halaman terakhir..

.

.

Midorima bener bener merah mukanya. Dia tersenyum,tapi ditutupinya dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

Ternyata kamu menggambar midorima di halaman terakhir bukumu semalam. Lengkap dengan rambut hijau yang diwarnai pakai spidol.

Dengan kata-kata:

'midorima baik. Eh midorima jahat. tsundere aneh. Tapi baik banget. Makasih midorima~~ shintarou. Mido-pyon."

.

.

"Dasar bodoh..." ucap midorima, tak sanggup menahan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N): makasih buat yg udah baca..terutama yg review. Review kalian bikin aku terharu:""")) jujur aja sempet takut buka notif review,karena takut ada yg nge-flame (lagi):") tapi kalian bikin aku semangaat~~ aaa minna daisuki~~ makasih banyak~~

btw itu ringtonenya lagunya e-girls - follow me. reccomended!

atau ada yg suka e-girls juga disini? Flower,happiness,dream, dan exile lain?X3

btw ditunggu reviewnyaa xD


	6. Chapter 5: Akashi Seijuurou' sentence

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou sedang melamun.

Ya, melamun.

Shogi jadi terasa membosankan. Jam jadi berputar lama sekali. Cowok berambut crimson itu cuma membolak-balik pion shogi-nya dengan bosan.

"_Maa_, takeda." Ucapnya pada salah seorang butlernya.

"Iya, tuan muda?" Jawab butlernya sambil menundukkan badannya. Bukan, bukan gara gara Akashi pendek. Itu ceritanya dia lagi hormat gitu.

"Apa tidak ada acara untukku hari ini?" Tanya sang tuan muda.

"_Sumimasen_. Jadwal anda hari ini kosong, tuan muda. Satu-satunya kegiatan anda hari ini, hanya pada saat berlatih shogi dengan tuan besar pagi tadi."

Loh itu kok butlernya rada mirip sakurai ya. /plak

"Sou." Akashi melangkah keluar dari kantor—atau ruang kerja pribadinya. Menuju kamar yang luasnya seperti satu lapangan...tenis meja. Ngga gitu juga sih.

Akashi meraih teleponnya yang berwana merah darah. Memencet beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang—ya,seseorang. Coba tebak siapa?

.

Kamu.

.

"Hallo." Kata akashi saat suara telepon diangkat diujung sana telah berbunyi.

"Eh, akashi-kun?"

"Kau harus menjawab salam orang terlebih dahulu (name)."

"Eh..etto, gomen! Moshi moshi akashi-kun. Ada apa?"

.

"Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu..."

.

"..."

Di ujung sana, jantungmu berdegup kencang. Semoga debaranmu tidak kedengeran di telepon.

"...sudah makan, (name)?"

"Belum..."

"Baik,kau akan bersamaku. Siap siap ya."

"EEEH? Demo akashi-kun—"

"Kujemput dalam 20 menit."

"AKASHI—" tut tut tut.

Akashi hanya terkekeh kecil mengetahui reaksi penolakanmu barusan,tentu bagaimanapun kamu tidak akan bisa membantahnya. Ya, dia adalah absolut. Tidak bisa dibantah.

Oke. Saatnya bersiap siap.

Akashi mulai beranjak dan memilih kemeja terbaiknya. Dengan sibuk. Berhubung yah you know si akashi, duitnya buat mandi tiap hari aja ga habis habis, jadi ya kemeja di lemarinya sana semua adalah yang terbaik.

"Apa yang harus kupakai..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kamu hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat si tuan-tak-bisa-dibantah itu menyuruhmu bersiap siap—dalam dua puluh menit.

Dua puluh menit.

Untuk makan bersama tuan Akashi Seijuurou.

Tidak ada waktu! Kamu harus bersiap siap. Lalu kamu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mandi bebek—yah asal kena air.

/skip time/

Kamu hanya mandi selama 5 menit. Ngapain aja 5 menit? Ga inget tuh saking cepetnya. /plak

Intinya sekarang kamu sudah pakai bajumu, yang paling manis. Warna krim pastel, tanpa lengan. Ada rumbai di bagian dada, pita kecil untuk kesan dewasa. Dengan celana pendek selutut dan wedges yang senada dengan bajumu. Yap, kamu sudah siap. Tinggal makan bersama tuan Akashi Seijuuro. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk Kise Ryouta, yang telah mengubah pola berpakaianmu.

.

_Ting Tong_.

.

Bel apartemenmu berbunyi. Gausah ditanya siapa, kan udah pasti—

.

.  
—"Akashi-kun!"

.

Kamu hampir melongo di tempat. Ya, kapan lagi lihat pemandangan seperti ini?

Bukan...kamu malah udah melongo.

Seorang Akashi Seijuuro, memakai kaos warna merah seperti rambutnya. Memakai sneaker, dan celana jeans yang membuatnya berkesan seperti trendy—atau gaul,apalah itu. Belum lagi jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, yang udah dipastiin harganya wow-mahal-gila. Parfumnya juga...menambah aura maskulinnya habis-habisan.

Sasuga.

Dia keren banget.

Setaumu dia ga punya baju lain selain jas sama kemeja,kan?

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

Mampus. Ketauan deh kalo kamu lagi terkagum kagum sama penampilannya.

"Eng-enggak! Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Kamu segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah."

Tanpa diduga, akashi memerintahkan supirnya untuk pergi. Membuat perdebatan kecil antara supir dan tuan muda itu. Tapi tentu saja, dia yang menang. Kan absolut.

Lalu supir itu pergi sesuai perintah, dan kalian berdua berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat.

"Ano...apakah Akashi-kun suka berjalan kaki?" Tanyamu, memecah keheningan.

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa Akashi-kun lebih memilih berjalan ke stasiun?"

Lalu Akashi tidak menjawab untuk sejenak. Apa kamu salah tanya ya?

"...hanya ingin membuat waktu lebih lama denganmu."

Pssshhh. Suara wajan di kompor. Engga deng, itu suara muka kamu yang tibatiba merah.

Akashi terkekeh. "Jangan salting begitu, (name)."

"A-aku tidak salting!" Loh, virus tsundere itu menular ya?

"Begitu?" Lalu akashi menggenggam tanganmu, menarikmu ke dalam stasiun. Kamu cuma bisa diem, nahan semua kupu kupu di perutmu yang lagi beterbangan—wait, sejak kapan kamu pelihara kupu kupu?

Singkatnya, kalian berdua udah di dalem stasiun. Tinggal tunggu keberangkatan kereta yang masih 10 menit lagi.

Akashi cuma diam berdiri, melihat keseluruhan isi stasiun. Matanya melebar, melihat keramaian orang, toilet umum, tempat penjualan tiket, kedai makanan,dan semuanya.

"Akashi-kun?" Panggilmu.

Akashi terkesiap. Tapi dia tetep stay cool. Lalu dia ikut duduk di bangku panjang, tempatmu duduk sekarang.

Ada hening selama beberapa saat.

Akashi duduk sambil memandangi shinkansen yang beberapa menit lalu sampai di stasiun ini.

"Ternyata stasiun itu sugoi."

.

.

.

.

Eh?

.

.

.

"_Masaka_, akashi-kun belum pernah ke stasiun ?!" Kamu kaget dengan pernyataan Akashi sebelumnya.

Akashi menggeleng. "Ayah tidak mengizinkan. Hari ini pun ayah pasti akan memarahiku habis habisan."

"...gomen" ucapmu lirih. Menyadari kalau kamu itu alasan akashi dimarahi oleh Ayahnya, tuan besar akashi corporation.

Akashi tersenyum, lalu menepuk nepuk kepalamu. "Tak apa, bukan salahmu kok."

'_**Kereta Nobu Express akan segera tiba. Menuju ke stasiun selanjutnya, yaitu Nobuzuki, Shinzaka, Misaki, dan...'**_

"nah, akashi-kun, ini tandanya kereta akan datang!" Jelasmu pada Akashi.

"Apakah kereta ini yang akan kita naiki?"

Kamu mengangguk. "Ikuzo, Akashi-kun!"

* * *

.

.

Pemerintah Jepang seharusnya menambah persediaan kafe dan atau tempat makan—untuk kencan...yang sederhana dan manis.

Sangat sedikit jumlah kafe semacam itu. Kamu dan akashi adalah salah satu korban dampaknya. Keliling-keliling kota hanya untuk mencari kafe yang cocok, sampai hari sudah sore begini. Walaupun akhirnya ketemu juga,sih.

Jadi, disinilah kalian. Kafe manis di pinggir jalan, dengan gaya kafe Amerika. Musik Jazz mengalun lembut, dengan nyanyian sang vokalis dengan bahasa inggris. Dilengkapi dengan senja hari yang sudah datang, menyembulkan semburat merah di langit. Suasananya...ah sudahlah.

Kafe tersebut menghadap ke jalan raya. Dari jendelanya, kamu bisa melihat hiruk-pikuk kendaraan, orang-orang yang berjalan pulang seusai kerja, dan banyak lagi.

Lalu kamu melihat bianglala besar di seberang kafe itu.

Kenapa..ada bianglala?

.

Oh, maaf. Aku lupa menjelaskan. Kafe ini juga menghadap ke taman kota, dimana sering dilaksanakan sebuah perayaan. Atau sekadar pasar malam saja.

.

iya, kafe ini memang sangat strategis.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Lihat! Bianglala!" Kamu dengan ributnya nunjuk nunjuk bianglala itu.

"Kau mau kesana?" Akashi menurunkan cangkir Latte-nya. Dimakannya lagi sesuap steak pesanannya itu.

"Iya, akashi-kun. Bolehkah?" Kamu mengeluarkan jurus andalanmu. Yaitu 'memohon-pada-tuan-akashi no jutsu' dilengkapi dengan puppy eyes dan ekspresi memohon.

Mata akashi melebar. Disunggingkannya seulas senyum, lalu ia mencubit pipimu.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Cepat selesaikan makananmu. Nanti bisa kemalaman."

Wow, kamu membuat Akashi-sama menuruti permintaanmu. Sasuga (name). Kau memang hebat.

Dengan mata berbinar, kamu menghabiskan makananmu. Akashi hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

.

.

"Akashi-kun! Ayo naik itu! Itu!" Kamu menarik narik lengan baju Akashi.

Akashi cuma bisa menghela nafas sambil menuruti permintaanmu, untuk naik bianglala. hei, memangnya kamu ini anak kecil atau apa?

Kalian berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang, dan ramainya suasana acara itu. Kamu benar benar suka dengan keramaian. Senyum lebar merekah di wajahmu. Membuat Akashi ikut tersenyum juga. Ah, kalian.

Lalu..

Lalu tiba tiba Akashi yang berjalan didepanmu berhenti berjalan.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri. Terdiam. Menyangis. Tersenyum. (Kenapa jadi lagunya chakra khan...)

Didepan ...

.

.

...stand takoyaki.

"..." Akashi memandangi stand itu dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

.

'_Itu kue bulat yang...di dalamnya ada guritanya...? Itu yang diceritakan ibu, katanya enak,ya? aku mau...Tapi, cara membelinya bagaimana ya...'_

Kira-kira begitulah ucapan hati Akashi.

"Akashi...kun?"

Akashi masih diam dengan wajah polosnya, yang sangat jarang sekali kita temukan dalam berbagai episod kuroko no basket.

Author jadi gemes.

"...takoyaki?" Tanyamu sambil memandang kedua mata heterokrom yang tak lepas dari stand tersebut.

"Akashi-kun...mau takoyaki?" Kamu bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya mencoba men-translate arti dari hal-hal ehm...aneh yg dilakukan Akashi sekarang.

Akashi menoleh padamu, dan sekali lagi...dengan polosnya...mengangguk. Memasang ekspresi yang tak pernah kamu lihat sebelumnya. Ekspresi 'ingin makan itu' yang sangat murni,seperti anak kecil.

Oh, Akashi. Kamu OOC sekali.

Pipimu memerah, gemas melihat si raja absolut dengan manisnya meminta takoyaki—oh takoyaki. Terimakasih, takoyaki.

Kamu tersenyum dan menarik Akashi untuk membeli takoyaki tersebut. Dengan sigap, si penjual membuatkan pesanan kalian. Karena itu stand terbuka, maka pembeli akan bisa melihat proses pembuatan makanan tersebut. Maka, mata Akashi Seijuuro tidak terlepas dari proses pembuatan makanan bulat itu. Dia tampak kagum. Aduh, manis banget. Tuan Absolut yang jatuh cinta sama takoyaki. Boleh juga.

"Arigatou, paman!" Katamu saat menerima seporsi takoyaki yang tadi kalian pesan.

"Makan sambil jalan itu tidak baik, (name)." Kata akashi, melihatmu membuka bungkusan takoyaki dan bersiap-siap memakannya.

"Tapi—" belum sempat kamu menunjukkan penolakan, dan...

"Duduk." Akashi menunjuk salah satu bangku panjang yang kosong. Yah, tuan absolut telah kembali. Kamu pun menuruti dan duduk disebelahnya dengan bibir monyong ke depan karena sebal.

Akashi terkekeh kecil.

"Makan sambil jalan itu tak baik.." Katanya.

"Kau sudah bilang itu tadi." Katamu ketus sambil melahap takoyaki-mu.

Sekali lagi Akashi tertawa kecil. Lalu mengusap pipimu. Entah kenapa melihatmu kesal begitu, adalah salah satu hal dalam list kegiatan yang paling disukainya.

"Maaf, kita pasti naik bianglala kok."

Wajahmu memerah sedikit. Dengan tsundere (yang entah sejak kapan kamu derita), kamu mengangguk kecil. Midorima, virus ini kau tularkan lewat mana?

Dan saat itu pula, lewatlah sesuatu yang kamu takuti.

.

Badut.

Kamu langsung sembunyi di balik pundak Akashi, menjatuhkan bungkus takoyaki dan isinya ke tanah—padahal baru dimakan separuh—dan gemetaran.

"A-akashi-kun..." Kamu hampir menangis melihat badut itu semakin dekat dengan posisimu saat ini. Sumpah badutnya nyeremin. Hih.

"Kau ini..." Akashi menghela nafas. Ia memutar badannya, sehingga menghadapmu. Lalu ia meletakkan kepalamu di dadanya yang bidang. Memelukmu, supaya kamu tidak melihat badut itu lagi, sekaligus supaya kamu tenang.

Dan... Kamu bisa merasakan detak jantungnya...sedikit lebih kencang.

Kamu hanya diam dalam kejadian itu. Entah mengapa kamu ingin kejadian ini tidak pernah berakhir. Kamu enggan melepasnya. Dan, hei, bukan cuma kamu yang ingin begitu. Akashi juga.

Tapi dengan sejumlah besar mata yang melihat ke arah kalian, beberapa orang berbisik bisik,dan yang lainnya berdecak iri, maka Akashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanyanya padamu.

"Iya..."

"Masih mau naik bianglala?"

"...un." Kamu mengangguk kecil.

Lalu akashi menarik tanganmu, dan kalian berpegangan tangan selama perjalanan menuju bianglala. Tapi lagi-lagi, momen yang kamu inginkan untuk berlangsung selamanya ini, harus gagal karena Akashi akan mengantri tiket untuk naik ke bianglala.

Sambil menunggu akashi, kamu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan—salah naskah. Didepan pintu masuk ke bianglala. Sampai seekor, em seorang cowok genit mencolekmu.

"Hai maniiss~ sendirian? Mau naik bersamakuu~?" Goda cowok genit itu.

Kamu menggeleng cepat cepat.

"Hee~~kenapa? Pasti menyenangkan looh~ apa—" kata kata cowo tersebut terhenti saat sebuah tangan melekat di pundaknya.

Tangan Akashi Seijuuro.

"Dia memang manis,tapi sentuh dia sekali lagi dan kubunuh kau." Akashi menyeringai, yang membuat cowok genit itu bergidik ngeri dan mengambil seribu langkah menjauh.

Akashi menghela nafas dan memandangmu, lalu mengacungkan kedua tiket yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kau jangan mau digoda seperti tadi, dong."

"Aku nggak mau kok..."

"Ayo naik." Ajaknya.

Tanpa basa basi, dia sudah menarik tanganmu untuk naik ke bianglala.

Lalu bianglala berputar, dan matamu mulai berbinar cerah dengan senyuman.

Tanpa kamu sadari, akashi tersenyum kecil melihatmu seperti itu.

"Uwaaa...sugee!" Ucapmu sambil melihat pemandangan kota di waktu malam, dengan semua kerlap kerlip lampu kota. Yang sangat amat keren sekali di matamu.

Lalu kalian dalam diam, memandangi indahnya pemandangan dan tenggelam dalam suasana angin malam yang dingin. Sibuk dengan kekaguman masing masing.

"Jadi... (Name)." Akashi memecah keheningan.

"Un?"

"Aku menyesal tidak jadi yang pertama mengencanimu."

"Ke-kenapa memangnya?"

"...entahlah."

Lalu ada hening lagi di antara kalian.

"A-apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Kamu balik bertanya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Akashi-kun mau berkencan denganku?"

"Entahlah."

Nah. Jawaban singkat, padat, jelas. Udah ciri ciri pantun banget kan. Tinggal ditambahin sajak a-b-a-b aja deh. Oke ini OOT.

"Lalu, kenapa akashi-kun...me...menyukaiku?"

Akashi terdiam mendengar pernyataanmu. Lalu dia tertawa. Sumpah, dia ketawa.

.

"Apakah aku pernah menyatakan suka padamu?"

.

Blush.

Mukamu memerah dalam sekejap. Malu. Iya ini pertanyaan yang selalu kamu lontarkan pada mereka. Tapi kamu lupa kalau Akashi-sama belum pernah menyatakan suka padamu. Rasanya kamu mau terjun dari bianglala sekarang.

"Kau lucu sekali—pffft." Akashi berusaha menahan tawanya, yang malah kesannya dipaksakan ditahan.

diketawain Akashi itu ngga enak banget,serius.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar pernyataan dari seseorang sebelumnya?" Tanyanya saat tawanya mulai mereda.

"Aku tidak seculun itu tau!" Kamu menggerutu, membuat bibirmu maju lagi. Akashi terkekeh lagi.

"Baiklah..." Lalu akashi memajukan badannya, mendekatkan tubuhnya padamu. Membuatmu terpaku di tempat, dengan jantung nyaris copot. Lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingamu, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

.

Yang membuatmu hampir gila ditempat.

.

Oh bianglala.

* * *

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Akashi-kun." Kamu melambaikan tangan pada akashi yang telah masuk di dalam mobilnya. Bersiap untuk pulang.

Akashi hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Lalu, mobil itu meninggalkan pekarangan gedung apartemenmu dan kamu sendiri.

Kamu beranjak menuju apartemen yang sepi seperti biasa. Masuk rumah, lalu bersiap mandi karena keringat yang membuat tubuhmu lengket.

Sambil showeran, kamu mengingat ingat lagi, kalimat yang diucapkan Akashi Seijuuro.

Yang membuat kamu tidak fokus.

'_Tidak-tidak. Apa apaan sih aku ini_.' Pikirmu.

Selesai mandi, kamu pun berpakaian. Bersiap tidur, seperti biasa. Seharusnya seperti biasa.

Harusnya,sih seperti biasa.

Harusnya.

Tapi ada yang sangat mengganggu.

Kalimat yang mengganggu.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Akashi padamu tadi, di bianglala.

Diatas kasur, kamu masih melintasi cakrawala dengan pikiranmu—yeah, hampir gila. Hampir saja.

Kalimat itu...

Yang dibisikkan akashi di telingamu.

Yang dengan lembut ia ucapkan.

Kalimatnya Akashi...

.

.

.

'_Suki da yo_.'

* * *

.

.

.

(A/N): Huaaaa gimana kencannya nih? XD updatenya lama ya? Hontou ni gomennasai! :" tugas sama kerja kelompok tuh menumpuk, yah tuntutan kurikulum 2013:") btw kurobas udah tamat, sedih juga ya:") tapi katanya tadatoshi fujimaki-sensei bikin komik baru judulnya 'miracles'. yah, kita tunggu aja ya xD terus semakin hari kok udah gaada notif e-mail dari review kalian ya...aku nunggu loh review kalian:") itu sebagai minuman isotonik(?) untuk energiku nulis ff ini~ jadi mohon reviewnya yaa x'D


	7. Chapter 6 : Yukata, Matsuri, and Aomine

30 Juli. Sehari sebelum libur musim panas berakhir.

Kamu melirik ke arah kalendermu. Ada angka yang dilingkari di situ dengan spidol merah, lalu diberi keterangan—

—"Festival Kembang Api".

Tentu saja kamu ingin kesana. Tapi sama siapa? Pacar? Boro boro. Teman aja kamu nggak punya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sisi lain.

"Hoy, _baka_." Kata adik perempuan aomine sambil melempar bantal pada kakaknya yang lagi melamun didepan layar hape.

Aomine yang kena lemparan bantal pun langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"_Teme_! Kau ini ngapain sih!" Katanya kesal, lalu melempar bantalnya lagi ke adiknya itu. Dengan gesit, adiknya menghindar.

"Malam ini ada _matsuri_ kan." Ucapnya, sambil duduk di sebelah kakaknya. "Ajaklah pacarmu ke festival itu. Atau kau tidak punya pacar ya? Hahaha ganguro,kau itu jomblo abadi ya?"

"_Urusai_! Memangnya kau punya?!" Aomine menjitak adik satu-satunya itu.

"I-_itte_! _Baka_! Tentu saja punya bodoh!" Si adik—oke panggil aja imouto—cuma bisa meringis ringis kesakitan.

"Hah?! Siapa itu?! Siapa yang berani mengencanimu hah?! Minta mati muda?!"

"Hey memang kau siapa?! Suka suka aku dong!" Jawabnya ketus.

"TEMEEEE KAU!" Lalu dimulailah perkelahian antara imouto dan onii-channya.

Lalu keduanya tewas ditempat. Tamat.

.

.

Engga, bercanda. Habis itu ada yang datang, yaitu—

"BERISIK DAIKI! KAU INI SELALU BUAT MASALAH SAMA ADIKMU! KAU JUGA MISAKO!"

(Oh,nama adeknya misako.)

—orang yang paling ditakuti aomine. Bahkan bapaknya aja kalah.

.

Ibunya.

.

Setelah kuping mereka merah gara gara dijewer, mereka akhirnya diem.

"Okaa-san sudah siapkan yukata kalian." Ibunya menghela nafas. "Daiki, kau harus pergi ke festival malam ini. Pergilah sama Misako."

"Okaa-san! Aku mau pergi dengan temanku! Aku gak mau bareng DIA!" Tolak Misako sambil nunjuk aomine.

"Ooi siapa juga yang mau pergi denganmu!" Aomine ikut ikutan.

Astaga ni anak dua kapan akurnya ya... Sabar,sabar bu aomine.

"Baiklah Misa, kau pergi dengan temanmu. Dan daiki, kau pergi sendiri." Ibunya menghela nafas (lagi). "Kalian pakai yukata kembaran ya? Ibu sudah pilihkan loh."

"Gak mau! Ih amit amit!" Misa menolak mentah mentah. "Aku mau pakai yukata tahun lalu saja! Masih muat dan warnanya manis kok."

"Terserah kau saja." Ibunya cuma bisa diam.

Aomine juga diem loh, daritadi. Lagi mikir. Mikir apa? Apa hayo. /plak

"Kalau si bodoh itu tak mau pakai yukatanya, boleh yukatanya yang kembaran denganku–err, kupinjam?" Tanya aomine sambil menggaruk garuk tengkuknya.

.  
Lalu hening.

.  
"Mau buat apa daiki?" Tanya ibunya serius. Apa banget deh.

.  
"Untuk–"

.  
"Pacarmu?"

.  
"Bukan–"

.  
"Baiklah akan okaa-san siapkan." Wajah ibunya berseri-seri.

.

"O-oi.."

* * *

Ponselmu berbunyi. Kamu yang sedang tidur pun berusaha meraihnya dengan malas. Dengan amat sangat malas. Beri penekanan pada kata amat sangat.

"Ngggh...hoam—moshi-moshi..." Kamu yang masih setengah sadar pun menjawab telepon itu.

"(Name)?" Suara berat itu terdengar dari ujung sana.

"Aomine-kun?" Kamu langsung 100% tersadar lalu terbangun dalam posisi duduk setelah tau siapa penelepon—pengganggu tidurmu itu. Loh amat sangat malasnya ilang kemana?

"Ada apa?" Tanyamu.

"Tidak..."

"..."

"Begini...err-" suara Aomine terdengar ragu.

"...ya?"

"Malam ini...kau...bisa...em...?" Ucapnya terputus putus. Grogi, mungkin?

"Bisa apa, aomine-kun?"

"Ppp—pe..."

"Ngomong yang jelas, Aomine-kun."

"Pppp-pergi dengan—...ku?"

Kamu tertawa. Astaga, ternyata Aomine Daiki, seorang ace dari Teiko...kesusahan mengajak 'pergi' seorang gadis. Pfft...

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Aomine mencak mencak diujung sana.

"Pfftt...ahaha-_gomen_, _gomen_ Aomine-kun! Tentu saja aku mau. Saa, kita mau kemana?"

Aomine diam sejenak.

"...Festival Kembang Api."

Cie kamu, gayungnya bersambut tuh. Tadi pengen ke festival kembang api kan? Ada yang ngajakin tuh. Aomine pula.

"Eeeh? _Hontou_? Aku mau, aomine-kun!" Kamu saking senengnya sampe ga sadar kalo kamu itu ngomongnya sambil teriak di gagang telpon.

"Jangan berteriak di kupingku bodoh! Ah—jadi...kau mau?" Tanya aomine sambil megangin sebelah kupingnya yang berdenging—gara gara kamu.

"Tentu! Kapan kita berangkat?" Tiba-tiba kamu langsung semangat sampe berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"Jam enam sore. Kutunggu didepan apartemenmu."

"Hai', jaa Aomine-kun—" sebelum kamu nutup telepon, Aomine mencegahmu.

"Ma-matte! Ano...pakailah yukata." Kata aomine.

"Eeh? Aku tidak punya yukata, Aomine-k—"

"Aku punya. Untukmu juga. Akan kubawa nanti. Jaa."

_Tut tut tut._

Tanpa diberi waktu untuk menolak, alias dipaksa menerima...

Tapi ga ada waktu menyesali ketidakmampuanmu menolak The Un-stop-able Ace itu. Kamu harus bersiap siap!

Dua jam lagi sudah jam enam sore~

* * *

Jam setengah enam. Kamu tidur tiduran lagi dikasur.

Ting tong.

Kamu berlari ke depan pintu rumah,dan membukanya. Dan...tampak sesosok ganguro di sana...

...dan dia pakai yukata loh.

Yukata.

Iya yukata. Warnanya biru laut, sama kayak rambutnya. Ada motif daun warna putih di pojok bawah. Ah, kakkoi lah pokoknya.

"Aomine-kun...?"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu, kek." Kata Aomine.

Oh iya, dari tadi kamu cuma sibuk mandangin dia sih. Sampe lupa kalo kalian masih di teras.

"Eh, _gomen_. _Douzo_, aomine-kun." Kamu membuka pintu apartemenmu dengan lebar, membiarkan pria tinggi tersebut masuk ke dalam.

"Nih." Aomine menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan putih. Diikat rapi dengan pita.

"Itu yukata. Cepat pakai." seperti bisa baca pikiranmu, Aomine memberi tahu isi bungkusan itu. Kamu cuma nurut, lalu ke kamar untuk memakai yukata.

Sesampainya di kamar, kamu buka deh bungkusannya. Ternyata ada yukata putih dengan corak bunga warna biru laut di bagian pinggirnya.

"Kembaran..." Gumammu.

/skip time/

Kamu keluar kamar dengan memakai yukata lengkap. Dengan rambut digulung dan jepit warna putih buat pemanis rambut.

"Aomine-kun?" Panggilmu pada Aomine yang tengah duduk di sofa. Aomine menoleh dan melihatmu memakai yukata tersebut. Tapi bukannya ungkapan atau komentar yang kamu dapat, justru Aomine terdiam, menelusuri kamu dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki.

Tak terima hanya dilihat begitu, kamu pun meminta komentar.

"Bagaimana?"

Aomine menelan ludah.

"Manis—maksudku, cocok untukmu." Aomine segera memalingkan mukanya, untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. Kamu hanya tersenyum melihat Aomine yang begitu.

"Ayo pergi." Aomine berdiri dari duduknya, beranjak untuk segera berangkat.

"Iya."

* * *

Di matsuri itu, banyak sekali permainan. Stand makanan, kembang api, penjual topeng, ah lengkap deh.

Eh ada takoyaki dong?

ah,flashback ke akashi.

Pancing bola, shooting game, stand taiyaki, takoyaki, soda, pancing ikan koki. Dan anak kecil yang berlarian. Lentera disana-sini.

Sugoi~

Kamu dan Aomine telah berkeliling keliling beberapa kali. Mencoba berbagai makanan dan permainan. Ya, hadiahnya, seperti ikan mas koki dan bola air, kamu berikan ke anak kecil. Toh, kamu tidak butuh.

Tapi ada yang belum kamu coba...  
Dengan hadiah yang tidak akan kamu berikan pada anak kecil. Atau pada siapapun.

"Aomine-kun! Kocchi kocchi! Aku mau itu! Itu!"  
Di depan stand Shooting Game, kamu nunjuk-nunjuk boneka berbentuk bola basket.

"Haa? Kau ini." Aomine takluk dengan permintaanmu. Wah gampang juga ya dibujuk.

Aomine meletakkan sejumlah uang di depan oom-oom penjaga stand. Dan oom-oom itu pun memberikan pistol mainan kecil untuk menembak sasaran hadiah yang diinginkan.

"Yosh. Serahkan padaku." Aomine mengambil posisi untuk menembak sasaran dari hadiah yang kamu minta tadi.

Jleb! Sukses masuk sasaran! sekali tembak!

"Uwaaa sugee Aomine-kun!" Kamu bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar kegirangan.

'Manis...' Pikir Aomine.

"Te-tentu saja. Ini." Aomine menyerahkan boneka bola basket itu padamu.

"Makasih, ya. Aomine-kun. Bagaimana Aomine-kun bisa menembak tepat sasaran? Dalam sekali tembak pula." Tanyamu. Kalian mulai berjalan meninggalkan stand tersebut.

"Kan yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku." Aomine tertawa kecil.

"Itu bukan alasan."

"Hm...apa ya. Aku ingin jadi polisi. Entahlah."

"Eeh, kalau jadi polisi, kau harus lebih rajin, Aomine-kun. Polisi itu kan sangat disiplin." Jelasmu.

"Mungkin aku harus cari istri yang rajin." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bisa jadi."

Tepat saat itu, handphone Aomine berbunyi.

"Eh, telepon...satsuki?" Dahi Aomine mengkerut melihat nama yang tertera di layar hp-nya. Tapi tetap diangkatnya telepon dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Oi, satsuki?"

"Dai chaaaan~~! Ke festival kembang api yuuuk!" Teriak momoi di ujung sana. Membuat Aomine menjauhkan kuping dari handphonenya. Eh, handphone dari kupingnya.

"Astaga satsuki pelankan suaramu sedikit!" Aomine mengusap-usap kupingnya. "Lagi pula aku sudah disini, bodoh."

"..."

"Hei, satsuki?"

"..."

"Oi sat–"

"Bersama siapa?!"

"...(name)"

"YAAMPUN KALIAN KENCAN? JADIAN NGGA BILANG BILANG? BERUNTUNG MASIH ADA YANG MAU SAMA KAU!" Momoi mencak-mencak diujung sana.

"Bukan begi–"

"POKOKNYA AKU MINTA PAJAK JADIAN. FIX."

"Satsuki!"

_Tut tut tut._

Aomine menghela nafas paanjaang.

"...Aomine-kun?" Kamu melihat si ganguro itu dengan tatapan harap harap cemas.

"Tidak, hanya...satsuki. Yah, _mendokusai_. Tapi tak apa." Aomine melanjutkan jalannya.

"Begitu?" Kamu mengikuti aomine.

"Iya."

Lalu hening. Cuma terdengar hiruk-pikuk orang di festival itu.

"Kau mau lihat kembang api yang besar, nggak?" Tanya Aomine memecah keheningan diantara kalian.

"Eh? Mau!" Kamu mengangguk kencang-kencang.

"Ikuti aku." Aomine tersenyum,lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

Di jalan yang kalian lalui, langit sudah amin menghitam, dihiasi bintang dengan cantiknya.

Kamu dan Aomine berjalan berjejeran. Dengan yukata kembaran, atau...lebih pantas dibilang yukata couple.

Sangat mencolok.

Bisik bisik dari orang yang melihat kalian melintas terdengar jelas.

"Ih, kembaran."

"Aduh manisnya!"

"Pasangan baru, ya?"

"Cih, bikin iri."

.

.  
Atau yang paling ekstrem:

"Wah, anaknya udah berapa ya?"

.

Jeder.

Kupingmu serasa mau pecah denger kalimat itu. Hei, boro boro udah punya anak. Nikah aja belum!

Tiba tiba dua tangan besar berwarna hitam menutup kedua telingamu.

"Jangan dengarkan, bodoh."

Aomine melepaskan tangannya dari telingamu. Dia menarik hidungmu.

"I-itte... Ahomine." Kamu menutupi hidungmu yang memerah karena ditarik.

Ups, bukan cuma hidungmu yang merah. Mukamu juga loh.

"Eh tapi," Aomine kembali berjalan di sebelahmu.

"Kalau nikah nanti, kau mau punya berapa anak?"

.

.

Anak?

.

Fix mukamu merah padam.

.

"Pertanyaan...apaan itu..." Kamu memalingkan muka, supaya dia tidak melihatmu.

.

Aomine juga melakukan hal yang sama.

.

Hening.

.

"S-sebenarnya, ini kita mau kemana, Aomine-kun?" Katamu, saat kamu mulai menaiki tangga batu yang tinggi. Menuju bukit. Dan tempatnya mulai menjauhi tempat festival diadakan.

.

"Sebentar lagi. Capek ya?" Aomine menaiki tangga batu terakhir. Disusul kamu.

.

"Hosh-enggak-hosh hosh" kamu ngos-ngosan. Jelas banget kamu bohong kalo bilang gak capek.

"Tch, tidak usah sok kuat begitu."  
Aomine memunggungimu sambil berjongkok. Lalu mendorong punggungmu ke punggungnya. Diangkatnya badanmu dalam gendongannya.

Kamu udah ga bisa nolak. Kalo berontak, jatuh. Lagian kamu capek kan?

.  
Dalam gendongannya, jantungmu berdegup cepat. Mukamu memanas.

.  
Refleks atau apa, kamu melingkarkan tanganmu di lehernya. Memeluk lehernya, merasakan parfum maskulin milik Aomine Daiki. Wangi di leher jenjangnya itu...bikin kamu gemas.

.  
Astaga.

.  
Bener bener bikin meleleh.

.  
Disaat kamu menikmati 'kesenangan tambahan', disaat itu juga kalian sampai di atas bukit.  
Ada tempat duduk disana, menghadap ke langit. Point of View yang sangat baik untuk melihat kembang api. Bagus banget.

"Sampai." Aomine berjongkok lagi. Menurunkan kamu, yang dalam hati nyesel banget kenapa harus nyampe secepet ini.

Aomine duduk di satu satunya bangku yang ada disitu.

"Hei, sini." Dia memanggilmu, sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku tersebut. Menyuruhmu duduk disebelahnya.

Lalu kamu duduk disebelahnya.

Kamu memandangi gugusan bintang. Dengan langit yang sewarna dengan rambut Aomine Daiki. Dengan festival dibawah, yang sekarang terlihat kecil, dengan lentera penghiasnya yang menyala dari kejauhan.

"Kirei..." Gumammu.

Aomine tetap diam.

"Jadi..." Ucapnya.

"2, bagaimana?" Aomine menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Hah?" Kamu bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Iya, kalo kebanyakan anak nanti repot. Sepertinya dua saja cukup."

Astaga, apaan sih.

"Kalau mau punya anak, harus menikah dulu, Ahomine."

Lalu hening.

.

Aomine menghadapkan badannya padamu. Lalu memegang bahumu, supaya kamu juga menghadapnya.

.

Dia menatap matamu lekat-lekat. Dengan penuh harap...

.

.

"Kalau begitu, ayo menikah."

.

.

.  
Dheg.

.

.

APAH.

.

.

Kamu ga bisa ngomong apa apa, sumpah. Kali ini bener bener deh. Yang lainnya...nyatain suka iya. Tapi NGELAMAR? Astaga. Ini bego atau jenius level expert? Atau mungkin aomine itu sodaranya mad dog yang suka greget? Oke oot /plak.

.

Ohya, jangan lupakan mukamu yang memerah.

.

Segera saat muka aomine memerah, menyadari kebodohan yang barusan dilakukannya, dia segera menundukkan kepalanya.  
Lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahumu.

.

Aomine menghela nafas.

.

"Kenapa..." Dia bergumam, tapi suaranya sedikit bergetar.

.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu saja...tapi kenapa kau sangat susah didapatkan...bodoh..."

.

Kamu masih shock akibat lamaran tadi, sekarang kamu di shock-in lagi pake kata-katanya. Shock therapy? Beda.

.

"Sial...aku benar benar menyukaimu...bodoh...sial..."

Suka?

Aomine benar-benar suka?

Susah didapatkan?

Kamu merasakan ada air hangat yang mengalir ke pipimu.

.

.  
Begitukah?

Inikah rasanya berharga bagi seseorang?

.

Ini ya, rasanya disukai?

.

.  
"Hiks..." Kamu mulai menangis.

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya. Melihatmu yang tiba tiba menangis membuatnya panik.

.

"(Name)?! Ke-kenapa kau menangis?!"

Tapi kamu diam saja. Dan melanjutkan menangismu. Kamu menyandarkan kepalamu di Dada bidang milik Aomine.

Aomine merasa ia mengerti. Ia memelukmu dalam diam. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Lalu, terdengar suara kembang api.

Kamu melepaskan diri dari dekapan Aomine. Melihat kembang api yang meletup dengan indahnya.

Kembang api yang meletup, bersama dengan semua hal yang membebani pikiran dan hatimu.

"Indah..." Gumammu, dengan bekas airmata di wajah.

Lalu Aomine mengikutimu, memandang kembang api yang menyala-nyala di langit sewarna rambutnya.

Lalu dia menggenggam tanganmu dalam diam.

Kamu merasakan tangannya yang besar di tanganmu.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-kun..."

Aomine mengernyitkan dahi.

"...untuk...apa?" Tanyanya keheranan.

Kamu menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Untuk semuanya."

* * *

(A/N): halo, hisashiburi~ maaf kalo chapter bang daki ini kurang greget ya... Soalnya entah kenapa...rasanya yuki udah rada ga pengen sesuatu berbau kurobas...soalnya udah tamat...(walaupun animenya belum,sih). Yuki takutnya gabisa move on dari kurobas gitu:" dan untuk chapter terakhir, aka chapter mukkun, yuki ga janji mau nerusin:") maaf banget minna-san... Kalo dapet hidayah(?) pasti dilanjutin. Tapi ya itu,sekali lagi. Ga janji:". Tapi yuki bakal terus nulis ff kok:") dan untuk ff yaoi kurobas, yuki jg prefer nulis ff daripada baca. jadi kalo ff kurobas -yaoi insyaAllah masih...akan menulis(?) gitu. Ya sekian minna-san~ arigatou, hontou ni gomennasai to~


	8. LAST CHAPTER: Don't eat me,Murasakibara!

.

Atap sekolah SMA Teiko sudah dihiasi pelangi keajaiban. Ini adalah konotasi,oke. Maksudnya adalah Generasi Keajaiban yang notabene rambutnya kaya krayon—pelangi lebih tepatnya.

Setelah 40 hari liburan musim panas berlalu. Setelah beberapa lama tidak bertemu satu sama lain, mereka berkumpul kembali.

"Yo, aominecchi, akashicchi, kurokocchi,murasakicchi,midorimacchi! Hisashiburi~!" Oceh kise dengan suara keras, seolah olah bertahun tahun sudah mereka tidak bertemu. Tampak kelima yang lain tidak peduli.

"Pelankan suaramu, kise-kun." Ucap kuroko.

Kise hanya manyun dengan sok imutnya (*dibunuh fans kise*).

"Ooi,akashi. Apa maksudmu mengumpulkan kami disini lagi?" Tanya Aomine.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. Kemudian menyunggingkan seringai dengan banyak arti. Membuat seluruh kepala pelangi disana bergidik ngeri.

"Daiki, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau membuat (name) menangis?"

.  
.

Glek.  
Aomine menelan ludah.  
Bagaimana si setan—eh, Seijuurou Akashi bisa tahu...apa yang dilakukannya...padamu?

"Aomine-kun, kau jahat sekali." Ucap kuroko yang menatap tajam Aomine.

"Hey bukan begit—"

"Iya-ssu! Kau jahat, Aominecchi! Memangnya (name)-cchi punya salah apa padamu? Kalau kau tak mau dengannya untukku saja-ssu!" Tambah kise, yang direspon dengan tatapan 'do-you-want-to-die?' dari semua yg ada disitu.

Aomine Daiki merasa dihinggapi shinigami yang mau menebasnya sekarang.

.

"Tidak usah tegang begitu, tidak hanya kau Daiki. Aku tahu semuanya, yang kalian lakukan dengan (name)."

.

.

Glek.

"Ryouta, kau membelikan pakaian dan ini-itu untuk (name). Tetsuya, kau mengajaknya ke toko buku. Shintarou, kau..mengajaknya menginap, eh? Sangat tidak biasa untukmu membawa perempuan kerumah—apalagi menginap, ya shintarou?"

Aduh, mampuslah Midorima.

Dia bisa mati meledak dengan ke-tsundereannya sekarang.

"Dan Daiki? Kau yang paling parah. Kau membuatnya menangis di festival."

.

Uh-oh.

Bagaimana... Akashi bisa tau?

.  
.

"Karena aku absolut."

.

Ah, jawaban itu lagi.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aku tidak...mengerti." Akashi berusaha berkata sekalem mungkin, dengan urat-urat dikepalanya yang udah membentuk perempatan. Akashi berjalan mendekati seseorang yang dari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi 'kraus-kraus'.

Yah pasti ketebak deh siapa.

"Atsushi," akashi kembali menyilangkan dadanya.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kau belum berkencan dengan (name)?"

Mata keempat orang lainnya melebar tak percaya.

"Murasakibara-kun, kalau tidak ingin berkencan dengan (name)-san, aku siap menggantikanmu." Kuroko...dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Ku-kurokocchi curang-ssu!"

"Kuroko, tidak boleh begitu-nanodayo!"

"Tetsu teme! Apa-apaan sih kau?!"

.

Ckris.

.

Mampus.

"Bisa kalian tenang sedikit..?" Akashi tersenyum dengan manisnya, bersama gunting-chan yang juga sudah siap merobek sesuatu.

Sepertinya penggunaan kata 'manis' itu kurang tepat.

"M-maaf akashicchi, aku tidak tahu kalau...murasakicchi belum berkencan dengan (name)-cchi, jadi a-aku memanggil (name)-cchi kesini untuk memutuskan pilihannya-ssu..."

.

Yaampun, Kise...

"Ryo—"

Brak.

Belum sempat Akashi memarahi—lebih tepatnya menyiksa si model pirang itu, pintu menuju atap sudah terbuka.

Yang membukanya...kamu.

Yah, mau gimana lagi deh.

* * *

.

Keenam pasang mata disana memandangimu sekarang.

Muka mereka HHC. Alias Harap-Harap Cemas. Bakalan dipilih atau engga. Ya meskipun akashi mukanya sante-sante aja. Pede banget gitu dia bakal dipilih. Kuroko juga tetep expresionless.

Aduh, (name). Enak banget jadi kamu ya.

Kamu memandang seekor—seorang yang berambut ungu. Dia memandangimu, tanpa berhenti mengunyah snack-nya. Mukanya benar-benar polos. Seperti anak-anak. Manis...

Kamu benci anak-anak sih. Tapi kalo manis gini...duh.

Kok author yang ga tahan ya.

"Murasakibara...kun?" Panggilmu kepada si titan—atau apalah itu.

Murasakibara hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Merespon panggilanmu.

"Tidak ikut...dalam...etto, ...kencan..?"

"Ikut kok~" jawabnya.

Lah, gimana sih?! Katanya ikut kok gak ngajak kencan. Minta ga dipilih apa gimanaaa? /udahthor

"Atsushi, kau harus meyakinkannya kalau kau serius dengannya." Ucap akashi, menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku serius, kok~"

"Teme! Oi, murasakibara! Jangan menganggap hal ini sepele dong!"

Kraus.

Gigitan terakhir dari snack kentang murasakibara.

Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati kamu.

Oh ya, situasinya lagi hening.

"Aku tidak serius? Aku menganggap sepele? Kalian ini berisik sekali." Dia mengeluarkan sebungkus pocky dari sakunya. Lalu dia mengambil sebatang pocky, dimasukannya dalam mulut. Tapi tak langsung dimakannya. Lalu dia meletakkan sisa pockynya kembali ke sakunya.

Murasakibara...lagi dalam zone...(?)

Dia berhenti tepat didepanmu.

Berjongkok, menyesuaikan tinggi badannya denganmu.

Sekali lagi, dia tepat didepanmu. Persis.

"(Name)-chin." Panggilnya padamu. Dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangannya.

Uwoh.

Rambut panjang yang disisir ke belakang. Tatapan mengintimidasi. Pocky di ujung mulut. Jarak yang dekat.

Uwoh lagi.

Sejak kapan titan ungu ini jadi keren?

"Y-ya?" Kamu tergagap.

Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya.  
Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggangmu. Lalu mengangkatmu tinggi-tinggi di udara.

"E-eeh?" Kamu melihat ke bawah. Tinggimu sekarang cuma 2,75 meter di udara, tapi rasanya udah tinggi banget.

Lebih pentingnya lagi, itu kamu diangkat tinggi tinggi...ngapain ya?

Dan...kok murasakibara ngeliat kamu kayak makanan?

Nah,dia nyengir pula.

Semua yang disana jawdrop.

"Mu-murasakicchi! Jangan makan (name)cchi-ssu! Memangnya kau ini ghoul atau apa-ssu?!" (Ups. Nyerempet fandom lain. Ehem.)

"Tu-turunkan dia, nanodayo!"

"Murasakibara-kun, itu berbahaya."

"Ooi murasakibara! Kau bodoh ya?! Dan kau Akashi kenapa diam saja?!"

Murasakibara tidak mendengarkan ocehan teman temannya.

Masih dengan tatapan yang melihatmu kayak makanan, dia menurunkanmu sedikit. Sampai wajahmu dan wajahnya hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter.

Duh jadi grogi.

"Mu-mura—" kata katamu terpotong saat...

Chuu~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipimu.  
Mukamu merah banget. Kaya tomat. Tinggal kasih cabe sama terasi dah jadi sambel(?)

Jangan lupakan kelima orang disana yang jawdrop (lagi) dengan sangat ooc.

Aomine sudah melipat lengan bajunya dan tangannya mengepal keras. Perempatan terlihat di dahinya. Kise pasang jaran-jaran, eh maksudnya kuda-kuda. Kuroko siap meng ignite-pass murasakibara dengan milkshakenya (oke ga elit banget, tapi ya seenggaknya bisa bikin si titan ungu kecolok sedotan milkshake). Midorima siap nge-shoot bom cap Almarhum Amrozi yang notabene lucky item-nya hari ini (ebuset).

Dannnn tentu saja kapten kita yang paling absolut kaya merek _tespek_ ini, sudah siap dengan gunting-chan nya yang bernyanyi 'cekris cekris' dengan nada penuh ironi. Siap menggunting siapa saja,kapan saja. Wes ewes ewes. Bablas angine. (Eh)

Tentu saja semua tindakan tidak ber-peri-ke fanfict an tadi, ditujukan ke Murasakibara Atsushi.

Alamak.

Beruntung akhirnya otak manusia murasakibara berfungsi lagi. Dia menurunkanmu sepenuhnya ke tanah kali ini. Bukan, kamu ga dijatohin dari atep sekolahan. Maksudnya diturunin...ya gitulah.

Kamu memegangi pipimu yang tadi abis di kissu.  
Yah, first kiss pipi udah diambil deh.

"Pipi (name)-chin lembut sekali~" murasakibara menunduk, membelai pipimu.

Dear murasakibara, ga bisakah kamu menyadari aura gelap menyelimutimu dari arah lima orang yang terbuang(?) itu?

Sekali lagi, murasakibara mendekatkan wajahnya ke kamu.

Memegang kedua pipimu dengan tangannya yang super gede.

Kepalamu bisa dihancurin dengan mudahnya,deh.

.  
.

"Naa, (name)-chin. Bolehkah aku me'makan'mu?"

.

Astogeh

.

_Shiuuuuut. Brak._

Belum sempat kamu merespon murasakibara...  
Si dianya udah jatoh ke lantai.

Ada milkshake yang melayang.

Jadi badan segede ini beneran jatoh gara-gara kecolok sedotan?

Yang bener aja...

"Maaf murasakibara-kun. Aku tak tahan lagi." Ujar kuroko. Kalem sih. Tapi aura gelapnya udah nyebar kemana mana.

Yah untung kuroko yang ngelempar senjatanya. Kise sih mending, paling lempar majalah doang. Aomine? Paling tinju. Nah. Kalo akashi gimana? Bisa kempes nih titan ungu kena gunting. Apalagi midorima. Pake bom broh. Buset, langsung tamat nih fanfict.

"Maaf author, tapi kami terlanjur marah sama murasakibaracchi-ssu! Aku juga mau mencium (name)cchi ssu!"

"Iya! Bodo amat, tinju nih!"

"Gunting-chan, kau siap kan?"

"Aku harus merelakan lucky item-ku,nanodayo."

.

.

EH BUSET.

**_SYIUUUT~ BRAK! DEZIG DEZIG. BRAK! CEKRIS. SYUUUUNG~ CLEP. CEKRIS. PLAK PLAK. CAK CAK CAK_** (?) /loh

.  
.

(Name). Liat kan, cuma gara gara kamu dicium, jadi begini deh.

.  
.

"3..2...1...luncurkan,nanodayo."

_SYUUNG~~_

"MIDORI—"

.

**JEDEEEERRR**.

Ah, tamat juga nih fanfict.

* * *

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang, dan setelah gedung SMA Teiko direhab karena dibom, sekali lagi, kamu berkumpul di atap sekolah dengan keenam orang geng pelangi.

Semuanya hening.

Saat saat penentuan.

.

.

5 menit.

.

.

10 menit.

.

.

45 menit.

.

.

.

3 bulan.

.

.

(Ngga deng bercanda)

"Ooi (name)! Cepat putuskan!"

"Iya-ssu! Aku tidak sabar!"

Kamu menghela nafas panjang.

.

Semuanya menatapmu.

.

Ooi akashi jangan ngeliatin (name) pake emperor eye dong. Mau curang ya?-_-

"Iya iya author. Maaf." Jawab akashi.

.

"Jadi..."

Semuanya tambah menatapmu.

.  
.

"Aku pilih..."

.  
.

"(Isi dengan pilihanmu. )".

.

.

Keadaan tetap hening.

* * *

.

.

Holla holla! Yuki disini!~ hisashiburi da naa~ xD  
Cieee akhirnya fanfict ini selesai jugaa~ :p

Gomenne, bagian mukkun-nya ga terlalu greget:"D

hayolo! Gimana nih gimana? Pilih siapa? Bingung ya? Aduuuh gimana dong, pilihnya harus satu ya!:p kan udah kencan,masa masih binguung '3')/

Review karakter pilihan kalian, dan jangan lupa kesan kesan selama baca fanfict ini ya xD  
Review nama karakter juga sebagai voting untuk menentukan karakter mana yg bakal diterbitkan duluan kisah cintanya pas udah pacaran sama kamu!~

Fyi, fanfict ini udah selesai dan akan pindah ke fanfict sekuel, alias akan ada fanfict satunya lagi khusus untuk lanjutan Date Us ini. Of course kalo aku udah terima voting kalian ya xD.

Jangan khawatir, fanfict selanjutnya akan berkisah ttg masa pacaran kamu dengan kisedai kok! Tetep baca dan ikutin ya!

Douzo, arigatou gozaimashita!~


End file.
